


A important date

by Sa1989



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a angsty jay one shot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A important date

Jay had just finished his report, their last case had just been closed and the team were meeting at Molly's to unwind. Jay went to shut down his computer when he saw the date in the bottom corner of the screen and jay paused because that date seemed to be important for some reason but jay couldn't figure out why so just shrugged it off and left for the night. By the time he arrived at the bar, everyone else had already ordered their drinks.  
"Hey, halstead what kept you?" Adam shouted a bit louder then needed  
"Paperwork, I will order the next round" jay said before heading to the bar and Hailey followed him.  
"So are you looking forward to the weekend?" Hailey asked, they all could use with the time off  
"Yeah will and I am going to the game tomorrow, it's gonna be awesome. What are you doing?" Jay couldn't kept the excitement out of his voice  
"Nothing but relaxing" Hailey replied before heading back to the others. Jay was waiting for herman to serve their drinks when he heard his phone ringing, jay went to answer in but froze when he saw the caller ID saying Gail Jay cursed before answering.  
Adam looked up from where he was sitting to check on what was taking jay so long with the next round and saw jay sitting on a bar stood while talking on the phone so Adam decided to go and get the drinks himself.  
After ending the phone call jay just sat there staring at the phone mentally kicking himself because he couldn't believe he hadn't remembered what tomorrow was.  
"How hard is it to get a couple of drinks?" Adam asked clapping jay on the shoulder causing jay to jump because he had gone somewhere in his mind and he hadn't seen Adam.  
"Yeah, sorry" jay mumbled and Adam could tell by the tone of his voice the something was wrong.  
"You okay man?" Adam asked with a hint of worry.  
Jay just shook his head and said "tell the others something came up and i will see them on Monday" l before walking out of molly's. Once outside Jay zipped up his jacket and headed towards the cemetery. Jay felt the tears begin to fall down his face as a slideshow of images from a long time ago flashed through his head. Once jay got to the cemetery he followed the all too familiar parth to the grave he needed to see. Jay felt guilty because it had been awhile since his last visit. When jay got to the grave he knelt and ran his hand over the name on the headstone and said "hey buddy your mum misses you everyday" Jay felt his whole body start to shake with grief that had not faded with the passage of time. Jay closed his eyes and remembered the night he had found Ben's body that had been dumped beside the river like a bag of trash. Jay felt rage building up inside of him at the unfairness of what had happened to Ben. Jay pulled out his phone and sent will a message saying that he wouldn't be going to the game tomorrow before switching the phone off not caring what will wrote back because tomorrow Jay would be spending the day with Ben's parents celebrating what would have been Ben's 21st birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in season 1 there was a plot about the brother of jay's ex girlfriend being murdered and that's who this fic is about


End file.
